


Ride

by dorking



Series: McReyes shorts [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blackwatch Era, Bordering on Dub-Con, Drunk Sex, Intimidation, M/M, Possessive Behavior, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10284122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorking/pseuds/dorking
Summary: Reyes hadn't been pushing for sex, but on the other hand he'd gotten harsher with McCree when it did happen. More demanding of him. Testing more of his boundaries, trying to break them.*I'd highly suggest reading through the previous stories in order to kind of get whats going on in this fics entirety, ty!!*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is part of my short series, it's definitely way darker and I'm still not too sure if it fits, even though I reference previous stories in this one? It's like half-canon in this au thing. This fic kind of gets into the grittier aspects of what was driving mccree and reyes apart through this series, and I made reyes maybe just a bit too aggressive. I dunno.  
> I also wanted to avoid going to weird consensual areas, but since there's alcohol and mistakes made, I think the dub-con tag is appropriate to be safe. Also it's important to note that Reyes is kind of losing his shit about Morrison in this fic, and is definitely taking it out on his relationship with McCree. He's kind of bordering on his Reaper state of mind, so I think he's losing the bits of himself that made him human? I guess?  
> Tbh i feel weird posting this

Jesse McCree felt Gabriel Reyes' intense gaze from across the bonfire. They were out in the desert on a Blackwatch mission, agents gathered around the flame sharing dinner and swapping stories. Jesse wasn't eating. He felt skittish, maybe anxious. He didn't like the way the conversation was going.

"Fuckin' Morrison"

"He ain't my goddamn Commander"

"So full of shit, ain't that right Reyes, sir? You'd know better than any of us"

"You don't see him out here doing the dirty work do you? Any body standing that high is standing on the backs of others" 

The talk devolved into darker exchanges and complaints. There was unrest within Blackwatch and Gabriel was goading them along; McCree was sitting tight lipped with his hat hiding his eyes from his boss. He knew Gabriel was at odds with Jack, more so now than before. Before Jack had really taken on the  _face_ of Strike Commander, before he became the icon and star of Overwatch. McCree had to agree he found Jack's predisposition for the limelight a little gross, but frankly since leaving Deadlock he had lost all interest in power plays and infighting. It just lead to more senseless violence, needless bloodshed, and plain old hurt. Jesse stood up and decided to slip off to his tent, excusing himself with a curt "Ladies...Gents" accompanied by a nod. Turning his face away into the cold desert air, he trotted off over the dunes into seclusion. Crawling in through the fabric opening, Jesse flopped down on his back. His legs were giving him an ache, and he was grateful to finally have some time to rest. He knew he'd be on watch later in the night, but for now he was content to slip the flask out from beneath his bed roll, take a swig, and pull out a dusty _Archie_ comic from his pack. Agents personal electronics were banned on missions, not to mention he was never one for heavy reading, so Jesse was perfectly content to settle for paper. He took another sip from his flask, which was also disallowed, and felt that sweet dizziness warming his blood. At some point later, Jesse wasn't even really reading the words on the pages when he heard footsteps crunching the sand outside his tent. He recognized the weight and stride of the intruder's boots.

"Commander Reyes", McCree acknowledged the presence revealing itself as Gabriel slid through the tent opening, "is it my shift now?". Gabriel grunted quietly response, trying to best accommodate his size in the cramped quarters. The tent could barely fit McCree and his duffel, so Gabriel's lumbering body soon found itself pressed quite close to the cowboys. Jesse could smell gin on Gabriel's breath, most definitely supplied by one of the other agents. Gabriel had only a personal fondness for whiskey and tequila. Both men were fairly tipsy. Gabriel inhaled the scent between Jesse's neck and ear, delicately teasing the flesh there with his mouth.

"Eating light, Agent?"

Even as Jesse rolled his eyes he still felt a slight stir in his pants, "That would be a bit too subtle for my kind of flirtin', boss", he whispered as Reyes used his hands to begin fumbling with their clothing. He shuddered as Gabriel palmed his growing erection.

Their secret breathy exchanges were adding to the rising humidity in the tent. "I jus-I just wasn't too hungry is'all" Jesse squirmed a bit as he took  a firm hold of Reyes' wrist, the older man looked up into Jesse's eyes with mild confusion.  

"Hey. We shouldn't be doin' this out here. We're gon'get caught"

Gabriel snickered, "Not if you keep your fuckin' mouth shut, Agent"

"Hell, Gabriel."

"Come on and ride me, cowboy" Gabriel panted, sucking roughly along McCree's jawline.

That was likely the alcohol talking, still Jesse couldn't refuse the request. Both bodies soon began a dance of lifting, rolling, and quiet undressing until the point where Jesse was on top, straddling his bosses thighs between his own. Their erections pressing together, Gabriel was stroking both of them at a lazy pace. Jesse was exhaling in short hot breaths, the oxygen in the tent felt thin. Placing both hands on Reyes' shoulders, Jesse lifted himself forward enough to press Gabriel's cock gently against the cleft of his ass. Closing his eyes, McCree moaned softly in anticipation.

"Damn boss, you really gon' lemme do this?" Jesse asked with a nervous laugh, recalling how previously Gabriel outright rejected this position the first time. It felt like Christmas was coming early this year.

Reyes, eyes shining with hunger, responded with a toothy smile "It's your lucky night, cowboy". Lifting his fingers to Jesse's mouth, he slid them in between the younger man's lips with ease. _Almost_ reluctantly, Jesse began sucking and coating Reyes' digits with his spit. He wasn't keen on the implication, neither of them planned this so lubricant wasn't readily available...but that didn't stop Jesse from eliciting indulgent moans as Gabriel's fingers stroked his tongue.

"S'right, get em' good'n' wet" Gabriel smirked, withdrawing his fingers. Trailing them down Jesse's backside, he pushed them forward into Jesse's ass. McCree hissed, spit from his teeth hitting the back of his throat; it was going to be a bit of a dry ride. Stretching himself on the exploring fingers, Jesse soon felt Gabriel's cock head slip between his cheeks. Before he could tell Reyes that he wasn't quite ready, Gabriel had already withdrawn his fingers, locking them onto the cowboys hips in a bruising grip. He drove himself inside McCree without another thought.

Reyes must of knew he fucked up because he immediately slapped his hand over Jesse's mouth to smother the other mans coarse yelp, which was followed by string of various muffled expletives. If Jesse's head wasn't dizzy from both the alcohol and intense pain, _something_ had torn, he'd likely have chewed through Gabriel's hand as well. His face was nearly purple with rage.

"Ssh-ssh, sorry, sorry" Reyes cooed soothingly, "S'alright Jess. Breath, breath. Quiet, just stay quiet Jess". Jesse couldn't help the tremble spreading through his body, and he  _was_  breathing, _heavily_. He could feel the moisture coating Gabriel's palm against his lips. Through the fog of his pain, it took McCree half a minute to realize Reyes had continued to fuck him regardless. Gabriel's hand moved away, leaving his subordinates mouth slightly agape while it overloaded on the already sparse oxygen; McCree gripped Gabriel's shoulders as he felt involuntary tears spring to his eyes.

Jesse tried as best he could to collect himself, "You fucker. Shit. This fucking _smarts_ you _asswipe_...better be fuckin' worth it for you Reyes" 

"I'm sorry" Reyes exhaled as he continued his pace, too caught up in the moment and the alcohol to slow or stop entirely. "You just feel so damn good on my dick Jess" Reyes grunted as he ground his hips upwards. This was hardly Jesse's ride. He was just getting fucked, like usual. He felt cheated. But there was this part of him that couldn't refuse his boss. Burying his face into the crook of Gabriel's neck, still shaking, Jesse relented as he let Reyes fuck him rougher than any time he could recall. He even put up with it until his Commander finished inside of him, having gone soft himself long before Gabriel was done. Nausea began hitting McCree in waves soon after the other man pulled out, blood from his asshole leaking onto his sheets. The throbbing pain mixed with the alcohol was overwhelming, both his head and vision were swimming. Jesse soon found himself crawling to the opening of the tent, vomiting bile as Reyes' warm hand made circles on his back.

"Sorry. Sorry." Gabriel kept whispering over and over. While the man didn't actually _sound_ sorry, probably more concerned about causing enough of a scene to disturb the other agents, Jesse knew he could get over this in a day or two. Both he and Reyes were being sloppy. Still, haunting thoughts began rattling around inside his brain.

"You'll be fine"

_I asked for this_

Jesse heaved dry once more, coughing and choking on the dusty air.

"I love you"

_I deserve this_

* * *

 

Jesse McCree had just finished training when he hopped into the shower. It was roughly two in the morning and he'd been hanging out in the pool, trying to swim away from the thoughts of Reyes that were dogging him. Angling the shower head down, Jesse grabbed the bar soap and rough sponge. Aside from the sound of running water the room was otherwise quiet and empty.

Jesse had been avoiding Commander Reyes, just a little bit. He'd slip up now and again, finding himself in Gabriel's company or in his bed. But with the recent heap of missions both men had been fairly busy without time to waste. They weren't going to make the same mistake they did last time, at least Jesse wasn't. Too risky to try that shit again. Reyes hadn't been pushing for sex, but on the other hand he'd gotten harsher with McCree when it did happen. More demanding of him. Testing more of his boundaries, trying to break them.

_Tryin' to break me_

Although he'd never acknowledge it, Gabriel could probably feel a falling out. It only made sense for him to scramble for more control. He was very much like Jesse's teacher in that way; but Jesse wasn't so impressionable any more. He could never be swayed to stay where he did not want to be. He'd do anything else for Gabriel, but the man would never get that kind of love out of him. Some part of McCree knew he wasn't being clear with Reyes. Maybe he was leading his boss on in a way.

Jesse gingerly rinsed the chlorine off of his robotic arm. He flexed it, looking at his distorted reflection in the glistening surface. Jesse felt a small pang of regret in his gut; he probably owed Reyes a good straight talk about his thoughts on the way things were going. Something moved in the reflection that wasn't there before. McCree flipped around surprised, droplets of water flying off of his hair and onto his face.

"Shit Reyes, you spooked me"

Gabriel was dressed down in his usual Blackwatch hoodie and boots. He still managed to looked out of place in the locker room, normally for bare feet and towels. He vocalized a rough noise that didn't escape past his lips before pausing, leaving McCree to silently blink back the water hitting him in the eyes. "What is it Gabriel?" concerned, McCree stepped out of the shower and into the rising steam. Gabriel looked him once over "We should talk". McCree nodded, grabbing his towel and walking past Gabriel to the changing rooms. Reyes had appeared with eerily good timing. Jesse wasn't going to bother asking what Gabriel was doing at this hour, or how he knew he'd be in here. The man looked tired and wrought; something was eating him from the inside out. Jesse went for his locker but was stopped when Gabriel put his hand flat on the metal surface, his body leaning closer to McCree than necessary.

"Whats going on, boss?" Jesse furrowed his eyebrows. Gabriel was being just a touch too quiet for comfort; he seemed like a different man.

"I want you to kiss me" Reyes murmured, low and menacing. Jesse felt the blood rushing to his ears. Gabriel already knew how he felt about that kind of intimacy. Every fiber of McCree's being cringed at the thought, "Why is that important Gabriel?" Jesse nearly jumped out of his skin when Reyes pounded the locker with the palm of his hand. The locker dented from his strength.

"Why is it that you'd sooner suck my dick than kiss me, Jesse?", an accusing growl.

"Fuck you Reyes. I'm not...I'm not _with you_ to fuck your damn feelings, alright? You already know why" McCree paused, face flushing "I figured you understood."

"I want you to do it anyways"

Jesse frowned. The hand holding his towel around his waist left to settle insistently on Gabriel's chest, "Quit it with this shit. You're acting weird, and I don't care to repeat myself." Gabriel was spoiled, that's what it was. He was just so used to having McCree cave in at his every whim. It hurt to think his Commander would abuse his student's adoration. 

"This is insubordination, Agent"

McCree balked letting out snort "Yer takin' the fucking piss out of me, Commander"

"This is an order, Agent McCree" Reyes was looking at Jesse dead in the face, his eyes really gazing somewhere beyond anger and contempt; it was as though some part of Gabriel hated Jesse in this moment.

Nothing was ever enough. Reyes seemed determined to take every last damn thing Jesse held on to and make it his own. There were parts of the cowboy he told himself he'd never let anyone see, and yet here he was, undone by the one man he respected most. Jesse was unable to stop himself, he opened his mouth and slid his hand over from Gabriel's chest to his ear. Slowly McCree leaned in while screwing his eyes shut. But he was unable to follow through, his lips trembling from the mere thought. He soon leaned back on the locker in a defeated grimace, "I...can't". Failing to comply with his Commander's order felt worse than he'd let himself imagine.

Gabriel moved in on him like a hungry wolf, suddenly grabbing Jesse's metal arm in a rough grip and slamming the cowboys face around into the locker. Reyes pulled the arm up into a hold,

"Listen, _Pendejo_ "

This did hurt less than it would if Reyes had used his real arm. Still, Jesse squirmed "Fuck, you ass, that's attached to me goddammit. Let me go" But his own strength was incomparable to the super soldier. Gabriel used his free hand to grope Jesse's thigh, in a soft but deadly voice "You are _my_ agent. That means," now squeezing McCree's legs " _These_ are mine". Pulling McCree's arm tighter against his back, pressing his heavy body into the younger man " _This_ is mine." Reyes' hand traveled to McCree's cock, gently teasing it through the towel " _This_ also belongs to me"

Jesse shuddered out a light breath, words unable to manifest through his fear. Much to his relief, Reyes moved his hand along to Jesse's neck "Mine", and finally over onto his forehead "Most importantly these are mine. Your thoughts are mine." Winding his fingers into the cowboys damp hair Reyes yanked McCree's head back in a sharp pull. He kissed Jesse on the mouth, delving his tongue passed McCree's teeth; this was something he'd never dared to do before.

It seemed the moment was over as soon as it started. Jesse was left breathless as Gabriel released his grip and stepped back

"When I give you an order, you obey. Do you copy, Agent?"

McCree could feel the redness in his face, he was boiling mad. Turning around, he clocked Gabriel straight in the jaw. Reyes hardly flinched, as though he expected it to happen.

"You do not get to put your fuckin' mouth on me like that, ever again. Do you copy, asshole?"

Gabriel's face was nearly unreadable, he covered it with his hand "Fuck"

Jesse found himself panting out his adrenaline, "What? You got something else to say you _psycho_?" Not bothering to collect his things from the locker, Jesse instead made his way to the door "I'm sorry I couldn't meet your expectations, boss."

"Jesse-"

The door slammed as McCree stormed off.

He found himself unable to sleep despite his intense exhaustion. 

 

* * *

 

_McCree was feeling salty that Gabriel had caught him alone in the hall. They shouldn't have been talking about this in the open. Preferably, they wouldn't talk about it at all._

_"What do you want me to do Jesse? I'll do it. I promise"_

_Jesse couldn't help but brush past Gabriel, irritated._

_"Spare me"_

 

* * *

 

 Jesse McCree had been called into Jack Morrison's office. He wasn't particularly thrilled to be spending any amount of personal time with Morrison, but what else was he supposed to do? 

Jack smiled warmly, "Take a seat please, Agent McCree" gesturing to the simple wheelie chair in front of the desk. Jesse plopped down without any hesitation or grace, "Yessir?"

Jesse had already made up his mind not to divulge any information regarding Blackwatch plans, regardless if they dealt with Jack's personal safety or not. He wasn't a rat. "I'm going to cut to the chase here Agent. I'd like to speak with you about Commander Reyes"

That was a bit surprising. Jesse felt something heavy drop in his stomach, slightly nauseated "Yeah?"

"Listen. Gabriel is my..." Jack stood up suddenly, and Jesse caught a glimpse of something mournful on the mans face before he turned away, "I feel as though I have a personal responsibility to keep Commander Reyes' best interest in mind" he revised. 

McCree responded with an _mm-hmm_

"I'm not going to tell you what choices to make, Agent. But if you are participating in any kind of behaviour that implicates Commander Reyes, I would, on a very personal level, request that you cease those activities immediately." 

McCree remained silent.

"I'm not one to spy on my agents-"

Jesse rolled his eyes, _you just get others to do it for you_

"-but as Strike Commander I do hear things. People come to me with their concerns. I care about my people, Agent McCree, and I would be loathe to have something terrible happen to them. Do you understand what I'm asking you?"

Jesse again said nothing.

"Fraternizing is a very serious issue, Agent McCree."

"Acknowledged Strike Commander", McCree stood from the chair and excused himself quickly from the office 

Shutting the door behind him, something was powerfully awash inside Jesse. It felt like permission, or forgiveness.

_Relief_

 

* * *

 

 

_"We shouldn't do this anymore"_

_"_ _Morrison put you up to this didn't he? That fucker.Tell me what he said, word for word."_

_"Will you just shut your trap? I swear if you mention Morrison again one more fuckin' time Gabriel"_

_"What's your problem?"_

_"It ain't my fight. I'm through, boss."_

_"I thought you, of all people, would understand, McCree. Why won't you just join me?"_

_"I don't owe you that"_

_"I just thought-"_

_"-well you thought wrong"_

_"I love you_ "


End file.
